


Two Options

by underworldy_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Azumane Asahi, Cute, Healthy Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldy_king/pseuds/underworldy_king
Summary: Noya was in a mood and the only person that could help him wasn’t answering his phone—so he had to get creative.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 23





	Two Options

Nishinoya could feel the anger slip through him. Boiling up into his veins, daring him to fight back or say something that would only make matters worse. If he opened his mouth to argue it would simply get him into more trouble.

He glared at the first year’s who thought it was a great fucking idea to comment and joke about his height. If he wanted a salty comment about how short he is then he’d just start a conversation with Tsukishima.

Instead, Nishinoya turned and walked away. He took a few deep breaths as he made his way down the hallway. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he picked the only contact that could help him.

In all honesty, Noya wasn’t really sure why the comment bothered him so much. Any other day he would have brushed it off—after all, he knew he was short. It wasn’t a big deal.

However, over the last week, he had found himself getting more and more irritated by everything around him.

Whenever Noya was in moods like this there were only two things that would solve it.

Typically acts of arson were frowned upon especially on school grounds so it would have to be the second option.

“Damn it, Asahi. Pick up your fucking phone.”

He sighed as he tried texting his boyfriend again.

Nothing.

Noya frowned. His mood wasn’t going to improve without him. He cursed under his breath before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Pushing past anyone he came into contact with as he made his way to his boyfriend’s class. His steps were loud and every person he passed he grumbled something under his breath.

Not bothering with knocking, Noya barged into the classroom. Every student looked up at the loud and sudden gesture that was Yuu Nishinoya.

“Can I help you?” The teacher asked.

Noya put on his concerned face—the best he could muster. “Actually, I was sent here to get Asahi Azumane. There is a family emergency,” Noya muttered, saying the first thing that came to mind.

He didn’t have to look over at his boyfriend to know he was out of his seat and grabbing his things as he rushed over to the door.

The teacher muttered something to Asahi but Noya didn’t hear it. He felt his facade began to break and his temper was starting to show again.

Nishinoya sighed. Why did the teacher have to speak so long? What part of the emergency did she not understand?

The embodiment of thunder reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and yanked him out into the hall. Asahi apologized to his teacher before letting Noya pull him along.

“What’s the emergency? Is someone hurt or sick—“

Noya cut him off.

“No one is sick.”

The sentence was simple, yet, Asahi found himself confused. His boyfriend was in such a rush for a lie?

“Then what’s the family emergency,” Asahi questioned.

Noya rolled his eyes. It was kinda cute how clueless his boyfriend could be sometimes.

“Me,” Noya answered.

Asahi was still confused. He didn’t question why he was being pushed into an empty classroom.

One of the many classrooms used for extra storage rather than having to store things in the basement. It was convenient, for more than storage purposes though.

“What’s wrong,” Asahi finally asked. His voice was calm and gentle and everything that made Noya feel at home.

Instead of answering, Nishinoya closed the door behind him, but didn’t bother locking it. That was part of the fun. He knew Asahi noticed that little detail too.

Noya turned to his unnaturally tall boyfriend and smirked up at him.

“Listen, it’s either I fuck you here and now or I get arrested for arson again—and this time Tanaka’s sister won’t be there to bail me out—that was a one-time offer. So, are you game?”

Asahi paused for a moment processing what his boyfriend was telling him. A blush crept upon his face once the words finally registered.

It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, more times than not it made Asahi even more awkward and Noya craved it.

“Y-yeah that’s fine with me,” he managed out. He dropped his bag beside him watching Noya walk closer.

Noya smirked, relieved he didn’t have to resort to arson to resolve his issue. “I bet it is. You’re such a slut for my cock aren’t you?”

Asahi didn’t hesitate to nod. He didn’t quite trust his voice to speak at the moment. His sense of logic went out the window when he watched Noya pull one of the chairs out.

Asahi was almost in a trance as he watched Noya take a seat, his legs spread perfectly.

“Then show me,” Noya muttered.

Asahi was so busy watching his boyfriend’s legs he barely heard the order. However, when he realized what he said the ace was on his knees and settled between Noya’s open thighs.

Nishinoya unbuttoned his uniform pants, wasting no time pulling them down. “I need your mouth on me, now.”

Asahi wet his lips as he pulled down his boyfriend’s boxers. His hands were gentle, sending small shivers down Noya’s spine.

Asahi let his hand run down Noya’s happy trail. One of the many favorite parts of his boyfriend’s body to touch no matter how innocent or dirty the intentions were.

Asahi leaned down, he traced along the other’s hip before gently grabbing his dick and taking the tip into his mouth.

Gentle and soft as Asahi usually was when they fucked. Noya was usually the opposite and he loved seeing the man in front of him slowly become rougher.

“Fuck,” Noya moaned.

Asahi took more into his warm mouth. Drool escaped his lips as he bobbed up and down. Lewd sounds echoed through the classroom.

Noya let his hand wander to Asahi’s long hair, kept up in a usual messy bun. He pressed his head down for a moment before tugging his boyfriend off his dick completely.

Asahi took the moment to take a breath. His mouth was covered with saliva as his face was Noya’s favorite shade of red.

Nishinoya dragged his thumb over the corner of Asahi’s mouth. “Do you like my dick in your mouth?”

Asahi nodded.

“Speak,” Noya clarified.

“I love your cock in my mouth,” Asahi whined.

Noya pushed him back down, pulling at his bun as he did so. Asahi took Noya’s dick back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down its length as if his life depended on the task.

Noya tugged tighter on the brunet’s hair as he brought his hips up. The moans that left Asahi’s mouth each time he did made him want to cum then and there.

Nishinoya pulled back before thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth again. Asahi let out another moan, sending vibrations through Noya’s body.

The shorter of the two tried not to cum at the sight of the ace’s lips stretched around his cock so well. “Fuck your mouth feels so good.”

Asahi hummed in response. His eyes nearly closed, fully content for whatever his boyfriend wanted.

Noya fucked into the aces mouth slowly, seeing how well his cock slipped into the other’s mouth.

Even though Asahi’s jaw ached, he couldn’t help but love the sounds that escaped his boyfriend as he let him fuck his mouth.

Everything from moans, curses, and grunts were music to Asahi’s ears when they came from Nishinoya.

After a few more thrusts Noya pulled out, leaving Asahi a coughing mess as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern again.

Noya tugged on Asahi’s hair, pulling the ace up enough to cup his face as he pressed a kiss to the others lips.

He bit down on the ace's bottom lip, releasing the moan he wanted. Asahi opened his mouth as Noya pushed his tongue in teasing the brunet with every lick or bite.

Nishinoya pulled back enough to kiss down his neck—making sure to leave marks, knowing all too well how red Asahi’s face got when having to come up with a lie for them when the team asked.

Suga of course was the only one who knew who they were from and the mom of the team never missed an opportunity to tease him about it.

“Oops, I guess you’ll have to remember to come up with something later,” Noya muttered, pulling back.

Asahi only whined when Noya pulled back, missing the contact on his skin.

“Get up,” Noya chimed. He kicked off his pants completely as he watched Asahi stare. “Do you like what you see, Angel?”

“Y-yes.”

Noya stepped closer, his hands making their way to Asahi’s thighs all the while never looking away from his boyfriend’s dark eyes.

He pulled down the aces pants noticing the slight wet spot in his boxers. Noya smirked. “If I knew how much you liked getting your face fucked, I’d do it more often.”

Asahi let out a gasp as Noya pulled down his boxers and kissed the tip of his cock. “Just because I need a fuck doesn’t mean I won’t have my fun about it, Angel.”

“Please,” Asahi whined. His voice was hoarse, his lips red. Nishinoya couldn’t help but think of how fucked he already looked and he had yet to even do anything to him.

Asahi couldn’t help but move his hand over his dick, unable to stand the teasing any longer. He was fine until his boyfriend realized what he was doing.

The sounds that escaped Asahi’s mouth once Noya pushed him back against one of the desks only made him harder.

He reached up, sticking two of his fingers into the ace's mouth. “Are you going to behave now?” Noya questioned. 

Asahi closed his eyes and hummed in response. Noya let his other hand wander up the brunet’s naked thighs.

“I don’t want you touching yourself,” Noya muttered.

He took his fingers out of Asahi’s mouth, coated in saliva, and started to prep his boyfriend. Pressing in a finger at a time. Unlike most things, Nishinoya did when it came to sex this was much softer and he usually always took his time.

The shorter of the two added another finger as he took Asahi’s dick into his other hand, stroking it painfully slow.

A loud moan escaped Asahi’s mouth when Noya’s fingers brushed against his prostate. 

Noya looked up at him with a grin.

The ace was red when he realized how loud he was. “Don’t be bashful now, you make such pretty sounds when I’m touching you.”

Noya leaned up and Asahi kissed him, tasting the fruity energy drink—the ones that Noya always insisted on drinking. Asahi didn’t mind, the taste reminded him of his boyfriend so how could he dislike it?

Asahi was so distracted by Nishinoya’s tongue in his mouth he didn’t take notice of the pace of his boyfriend’s hand. Soon cum was covering the libero’s hand.

Asahi’s breath was heavy as Noya pulled back.

He watched as his boyfriend brought up his hand to his mouth, licking the cum off one of his fingers. Asahi thought if he had died at that moment he would have been fully content. That was the only logical thing that rushed around in his head.

Noya then pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend and brought the taller boy closer to him.

“You think you can cum for me again?” Noya asked.

Asahi nodded.

He opened his legs as Noya stepped closer, slicking his own cock with cum before pushing into the taller boy.

“Fuck!” Noya yelled.

Unlike Asahi, Nishinoya never thought to muffle himself. 

He didn't get embarrassed that anyone who walked by the room could hear him slamming into his boyfriend. The sound of skin smacking skin.

If that wasn’t sign enough the curses and moans gave a clear description as to what was going on in the old classroom.

Asahi’s hands were holding on each side of the desk as he tried not to fall. He brought his head up for a moment thinking he saw something, however, nothing was there.

Muffled voices came from outside the door and Asahi tried to stay quiet but as his boyfriend hit the spot that made him want to scream, it didn't work out all that well.

Asahi felt himself cum again as he watched the door, the voices right outside before slowly fading away.

Asahi let out a small breath.

Noya thrust into him a few more times before cursing out as he filled the other with cum. Asahi leaned back the best he could on the small desk. He felt content and tired.

Noya didn’t pull out right away, he took a few breaths before grabbing his bag.

The shorter of the two cleaned them up. Asahi wasn’t fully able to think yet as he felt his boyfriend help him back into his boxer-briefs and pants.

“At least you’re in a better mood,” Asahi muttered. “What was the problem?”

Noya shook his head. “Doesn't matter, I’m over it now.”

Asahi watched as Noya jumped into his own pants and pulled his bag over his shoulder as if he had as much energy as Hinata at practice.

Asahi mentally cursed. He did not want to think about practice.

He did not want to show up with marks covering his neck, he knew they would already be showing and he knew how Suga would make his comments about the marks.

When Asahi stood up he knew the marks wouldn’t be his biggest issue. “Nishi. I love you and all, but we have to stop doing this before practice.”

“Just say I kicked you, that’s why you're limping—or you could just say how my massive dic—”

Asahi made his way to the door before he could finish the rest of his sentence. “Let’s just hope Daichi’s thighs distract mom again,” he muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this randomness 🧡


End file.
